Desperate President, Meet Best Friend
by TunaFishOfTheSKY
Summary: Giotto wants to go out with Tsuna, who happens to be Alaude's one and only best friend. Hopefully, it'll all turn out good... Alaude27(Friendship) and G27(Slight Romance) ONESHOT!


It's a simple Alaude27**_(friendship)_** and Giotto27_**(slight romance)** _oneshot! That's all I've got to say! ENJOY~

(P.S. No romance between Tsuna and Alaude, unfortunately:/ more like friendship. It's practically G27, and conversation with Alaude and Giotto)

* * *

_**~~~ Desperate President, Meet Best Friend~~~**_

"Giotto? What are you doing?" A man with short red hair and a red tattoo on the right side of his face asked. He held a large stack of papers waiting to be signed by the Student Council President, requesting many activities and changes to the school they currently were attending.

The man watched as his blonde haired best friend snapped out of his reverie and turned his head towards the red head.

"Oh, G. It's just you…" Giotto said and waved a hand at him absently, not caring that his best friend had walked into the Student Council Office with a large stack of papers for him. He would sign those later. He was busy right now.

The blonde was sitting in a leather swivel chair and it was placed by the large windows in the council office, where he had a good view of the gates and front of the school. He was looking for someone, someone that had begun to preoccupy his thoughts a few weeks ago.

G's eye twitched at Giotto's dismissive attitude, not liking it one bit.

"Oi! Giotto, what's been in your mind these past few weeks? You seem to be spacing out frequently, during our council meetings and in class!" G exclaimed, dropping the stacks of papers on the large table in the meeting. Giotto sighed and turned back to G, who had his arms crossed and his left foot was tapping on the floor, waiting for an explanation.

He scratched the back of his head sheepishly and gave G and apologizing look.

"Sorry G, its just…" Giotto started, "someone's been in my mind lately, and I can't stop thinking about him…"

G raised an eyebrow at that. No, it wasn't that because Giotto liked guys, he had known all his life that his best friend preferred cocks instead of boobies, and that was completely understandable, as long as Giotto was happy with it, then G would be satisfied.

Of course, the girl population wouldn't accept this and had tried to get Giotto to change his sexual preference. They had tried wearing skimpy… Ehem, even skimpier clothes in front of the blonde and had flashed several times. A few girls even had the guts to grab Giotto's hand and press it to their large chests. Though, this gesture had acquired them a month detention and a call home to their parents, telling them that their child was being very, very inappropriate.

But the attempts hadn't stopped. Girls kept forcing themselves onto him, and Alaude even had to back away from the massive amounts of girls crowding around Giotto at times! The girls had tried sending him pictures of them in very revealing clothing, like a slut, and they had stuffed porn magazines in his locker! But nothing had worked, Giotto rejected every attempt, not even once considering changing his sexual preference, and had discarded everything the girls had sent him. The blonde haired, blue-eyed president was into men, and cute and innocent boys at that! They couldn't change his mind, so most of them gave up, leaving their idol alone and watched him from afar, though some girls had kept trying, failing every at every endeavor. And to some extent, this amused Giotto greatly.

"So… Who is it?" G asked, leaning forwards a bit, rocking back and forth on his heels. He looked out the window, watching the students enter and leave the school campus. It was lunch anyways, and they had an hour of break, and Giotto took this time to watch his crush. G watched as Giotto also turned his gaze out the window, looking down at each and every student, looking for the right one. The blonde president didn't answer the vice president's question, instead showing him who the boy was.

"Over there. The brunet boy." Giotto said and pressed his right index finger to the window, pointing to the small brunet who was talking to a silver haired boy and a raven-haired baseball-lover, eating his lunch. He had spiky, yet soft looking brown hair and light brown eyes that shined brightly whenever happy or amused. And as soon as G saw him, he immediately recognized the boy.

"Oh? Sawada Tsunayoshi?" G asked curiously. Giotto snapped his head to G, and quickly stood up from the leather chair.

"You know him? How?" Giotto demanded an answer. G took a step back, a surprised and bewildered look adorned on his face.

"Y-yes?" G said, sweat dropping, "He's the boy that Hayato practically worships. He comes to my house every Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays for a study session with Hayato, seeing that he has terrible grades…" G said. Well, it was true. The boy's grades were terrible, but they were improving, with the help of Hayato, and sometimes, G himself.

"What else do you know about him? What are his likes? Places he usually goes to? Who does he hang out with?" Giotto questioned. G held his hands in front of him frantically, desperately trying to get Giotto out of his face, and his personal bubble.

"Okay okay! Calm down you love-sick dork and listen to me!" G blurted out, making Giotto grumble, irritated.

"I'm not a love-sick dork…"

G ignored him and sighed. He put a hand on his head, scratching it.

"I feel like I'm being interrogated…" G mumbled, and flicked Giotto's forehead, making the 3rd year cry out.

"Okay, first of all, I'm not answering any of those questions, you're already a stalker anyways. Second of all, why don't you just talk to him?" G asked. The President stepped back into the leather chair's armrest and frowned.

"Yeah, I could G. But there's one slight problem, and that's why I haven't even spoken to him!" Giotto exclaimed. G crossed his arms.

"Well? What's this 'problem' of yours?" G asked. Giotto sighed.

"How am I supposed to start a conversation with him? I can't just walk up to him and say 'Hi, I'm Giotto. I like you. Will you be my boyfriend?' Plus, I don't even know what his sexual orientation is…" Giotto muttered. G snorted and turned away from his best friend, thinking how much of an idiot he could be.

"You're hopeless. You never do take the time to think do you?" G said and neared the exit. Giotto glared at G, and turned back to look out the window.

"I do think!" Giotto declared and huffed childishly. G leaned against the door on his side, looking at Giotto from the corner of his eyes. Giotto was a smart kid, the top in every class, besides P.E. _(because of Ryohei)_, but at some point, he could be a total blockhead, and this was one of his moments.

"Then use your brain. Tsunayoshi's a naïve, shy, and clumsy boy. I doubt he would notice your actions without thinking about it for a week. And, he's friends with Hayato, Takeshi, Ryohei, Enma, and even Hibari!" G stated. He hoped Giotto would get the hint he dropped, otherwise he didn't know what else to do to help the lovesick man.

Giotto turned back to G, who was lulling his head side to side, staring straight into Giotto's eyes.

"And?" Giotto asked. G slapped his forehead. He turned and opened the door.

"As I said, use your damn mind…" And with that, the red head walked out the door.

"G!" Giotto called out, thinking that he got no response. Giotto strained his ears, hearing a muffled voice from the other side of the wooden door.

"Ask Alaude…"

* * *

Alaude was Tsuna's best friend, although _almost_ no one knew about it. The platinum haired 3rd year had met the freshman brunet when they were just kids, 6 being Alaude and Tsuna being 4, that was 10 years ago. Alaude had just moved into Namimori from Italy near Tsuna's house, and he was new to the neighborhood and it's aspects. And to Alaude's embarrassment, he had gotten lost and ended up at an empty park, or so he thought. That was where he first met Tsunayoshi. The little boy was up stuck in a tree, looking frightened and scared with tears at the corners of his eyes. There was a Chihuahua right below him, at the base of the tree, barking and barking at the brunet.

_"W-wah…" Tsuna whimpered, clinging to a high branch for dear life._

_Alaude thought about leaving he boy there to fend for himself, not caring one bit, but something tugged at him, telling him to go save the boy from the Chihuahua. And so, he did. Alaude walked up behind the Chihuahua and looked up at Tsuna, who was looking at him with teary brown eyes, silently calling out for help._

_The Chihuahua noticed Alaude's shadow and turned around to face the boy, snarling menacingly at the 6 year-old, attempting to bite his leg. Alaude had moved away and was not affected by the 'frightening' animal and had glared back at the animal._

"_Scram, or I'll bite you to death." He said in a threatening tone. The dog immediately cowered back and ran away, terrified of the blonde. Alaude muttered something about 'Troublesome pets' and turned to the small boy, who was still high up in the tree. How had he even managed to get up there? Alaude had questioned in his mind before shaking his head and speaking to the child._

"_Get down." He said simply, earning another whimper from the boy._

"_I-I'm stuck…" Tsuna mumbled, too scared to get down from the high branch. He himself had also wondered how he climbed the tree. Maybe it was from the panic and fear he had felt in his heart that had him climbing for his life?_

_Alaude sighed, slightly irritated at the stuck brunet._

"_Then jump, I'll catch you." Alaude told him. Tsuna shook his head._

"_B-but i-it's so high u-up!" He exclaimed, frightened. Alaude frowned. Was this boy seriously scared of everything or what? Then, Alaude made a final decision._

"_I promise you won't get hurt. Now jump." Alaude demanded, his tone a little nicer. He wasn't the type to act all nice, but at least he tried, although it needed much, much more work._

"_P-promise?" The boy asked timidly. Alaude sighed and nodded, he was just being nice, just this once, then it won't ever happen again in all eternity._

"_Yes, yes, now hurry up." Alaude said hastily. He wasn't the most patient person in the world, and he didn't like people who took their sweet and precious time doing something, it annoyed him to the extent where he had threatened to kick their ass. And he was just six too!_

_And so, Tsuna jumped, squeaking slightly when he landed on Alaude, who fell on his butt due to the impact. The boy wasn't heavy, but Alaude didn't have stomach muscles yet. He groaned when he felt the weight on his stomach and used his elbows to support him to get a better look of the brunet._

_He had chocolate brown hair that stuck out in every direction and shining light brown eyes. His face was chubby in a cute way but was slightly stained with dirt and scratches. His clothes, arms, and legs were also stained with dirt and his hands, knees, and elbows had scratches on them from what Alaude guessed was from tripping and climbing, and attempt to escape the rabid dog. Alaude looked away when Tsuna turned his gaze to him._

"_Get off." Alaude muttered and slightly pushed the brunet onto the ground from his stomach. Tsuna yelp when his butt met the hard and grassy ground. His hands hurt and he was tired from running away from the dog and climbing. Tsuna was thankful of the boy, of course, for saving him from the sharp-fanged animal. He got up and watched as the mystery boy slowly rose from the ground and dusted himself off. He was about a head and a half taller than Tsuna and he had platinum blonde hair and piercing steel gray eyes. And at that moment, when their eyes met, was when a new friendship had started._

* * *

Alaude remembered when Tsuna had first thanked him. He was about to go back to searching for his home until he realized Tsuna was following. He remembered feeling embarrassed when he admitted that he had gotten lost to his family, much to Kyoya's amusement. He remembered meeting Tsuna's family for the first time when the two realized that they lived in the same neighborhood. He remembered when Tsuna and him were almost kidnapped and the cops saved them by arresting the thugs, that was where he had gained his new threat _"I'll arrest you"_ and had gotten two pairs of steel handcuffs. That was when he had passed on his _"Bite you to death"_ threat to Hibari, who used it almost every day now, due to the amount of delinquents in the school. Despite Alaude's cold attitude towards everyone, Tsunayoshi always treated him the same. They didn't gossip like girls and some guys did, because that would just be plain ridiculous and they didn't have sleepovers either, they were simply just regular best friends that loved to hang out together any time, anywhere.

Alaude hung out with Tsunayoshi almost everyday, and they still do! Although it was only during lunch sometimes, after school when they would go somewhere to eat a snack, which was usually Takesushi or the small café in the town. During the weekends, they would usually just hang around and go to the park where they first met or just chill around in each other's houses and watch TV, talk, or play some games. He didn't have any romantic feelings for the cute brunet, but he was overprotective of him, knowing that Tsuna was bullied almost everyday in school.

But, they would spend time with each other as much as they could, knowing that Alaude would graduate before Tsunayoshi, and they wouldn't have much time together in the future. It made Alaude sad, separating from his best friend, but he knew Tsuna had future plans, and that they would have to separate sooner or later.

But that wasn't the case right now, right now-

"Alaude! What do you know about Sawada Tsunayoshi!" Giotto's voice came booming into the Disciplinary Committee's Room. Alaude, who was just reminiscing his past with Tsunayoshi, opened his eyes and stared at a desperate looking Giotto at the door, slightly panting from the run from the student council office to the Disciplinary Committee's Room. It was already after school, and he had plans to hang out with Tsunayoshi at a café today. They were going to meet at the front of the gates in just a few minutes.

Alaude raised an eyebrow at Giotto, curious at why he wanted information on the brunet. It was rare for Giotto to be interested in someone, especially Tsunayoshi, and he suddenly narrowed his eyes at this thought.

"No." Alaude said straightforwardly, rejecting Giotto's question.

"What? C'mon! You got to know something about Tsunayoshi! G said to ask you!" Giotto whined, desperate to get some information on Tsuna besides his School BIO.

Alaude glared at Giotto. So G started all of this? Well, someone would be arrested tomorrow, since he would be a little too busy today to discipline pinky. Who knew pinky had the guts to even tell Giotto to ask the Leader of the Committee? Well, Daemon did have the balls to piss off the Disciplinary Committee Leader, but that was a different case. The stupid melon head just likes to irritate the prefect everyday.

But Alaude was curious, why did he want information on Tsunayoshi? The President did have access to every student's files, and Giotto could've done that, but he probably already did. There had to be some other reason for the blonde to ask Alaude for some knowledge about Tsunayoshi, and he couldn't help giving Giotto the 'Why?' look. Alaude knew that Giotto didn't know his and Tsunayoshi's _Best Friends _relationship, and he guessed that Giotto was also curious why G had told him to ask the platinum haired blonde. Giotto saw the look Alaude was giving him and scratched the back of his head.

"Well…" How was he supposed to explain this? Why hadn't he thought of this earlier? Alaude could be trusted, and he wouldn't mind hearing his little crush on Tsunayoshi. Would he?

"Well?" Alaude repeated, staring at Giotto a little more acutely, making the President a little more nervous than he already was. Giotto licked his lips, and said very quickly to Alaude:

"IlikeTsunaandIwaswonderingif youknewanythingabouthim!"

Alaude frowned. He didn't understand Giotto's foreign-like sentence at all, only hearing 'Tsunayoshi' and 'wondering' from the speedy sentence.

"Say that again…" Alaude requested. Giotto had an embarrassed look on his face, as if he didn't want to say the sentence again. He took a deep breath and said again:

"IlikeTsunaandIwaswonderingif youknewanythingabouthim!"

Alaude once again glared at Giotto, who slightly flinched and smiled sheepishly.

"Slower." Alaude demanded. Giotto sighed and scratched the back of his head, and apprehensive look on his face.

"Um… It's actually kinda funny," Giotto attempted to laugh normally, but came out as a quiet cough, but I actually like… Well I have a crush on Tsuna and I wanted to know a little more about him… Plus, G suggested you for some reason, though I –" Giotto was cut off when he was slammed into the tan wall of the room, a choking hold just below his neck, a hand clutching his uniform. Giotto groaned slightly at the pain he felt on the back of his head, but immediately quieted down when he saw that dark and evil look on Alaude's usually emotionless face.

"Excuse me? A crush? On Tsunayoshi?" Alaude questioned. Giotto gulped and nodded slowly, trying not to make a choking sound from Alaude's grip.

"Y-yeah…" Giotto stuttered out. Alaude narrowed his eyes at the blonde, slightly annoyed. Giotto saw the look on Alaude's face and quickly continued on, "Tsuna likes guys too right?" He half asked. And thankfully, Alaude's dark look slightly faltered and a puzzled look came on.

"I… Suppose he does…" Alaude muttered and shook his head.

"What are your intentions with him?" He asked.

"Well… Actually, there's a lot I plan to do with him…" Giotto pondered for a moment.

'What are my intentions…' He took a few more seconds to think, and that's when he realized how wrong that sounded..

"W-wait! T-that's not w-what I meant!" Giotto quickly exclaimed, noticing a tick mark appear on Alaude's forehead. Alaude glared hard at Giotto, who was now sweating profusely.

"I-I meant… H-hanging o-out! Yeah! H-hanging out!" Giotto reasoned, trying to calm the head prefect. Alaude's eyebrows furrowed.

"Is… That it?" He asked. Giotto nodded quickly and added, "Just hanging out! Nothing else! Maybe go to the park, or at the mall or something! Nothing to… Sexual!"

Alaude scoffed at the president and let him go, making the nervous blonde slightly trip over his own shoes and couch quietly. Alaude turned around and went to sit back down at the head prefect's leather swivel chair, silently brooding, upset that he might loose his best friend to… to… this… moron who had no experience in love whatsoever!

"…So?" Giotto asked, dusting himself from any imaginary dirt and walked up to the prefect's desk, where the platinum blonde sat behind.

"Hn…" Alaude had to make a slightly life-changing choice here. If he let Giotto court Tsuna, and Tsuna went out with him, then what would happen between Alaude and Tsuna? What would happen to the _Alaude x Tsuna_ friendship bond they have? Then again, Tsuna did say that they would always be best friends no matter what, and Tsuna almost never lies. Okay, so he never lies to Alaude, because if he did, then that wouldn't end well… Anyways, Tsuna was a trustable person, although Giotto wasn't. Tsuna did need to get a life, besides being all loner-ish with Takeshi and Hayato. And if Giotto was there with Tsuna, the melon head and the pineapple pervert wouldn't even dare touch Tsuna, but there's that one problem that would constantly worry the blonde.

How would the break-up go? No, it's not like Alaude… Was expecting them to break up during their relationship, but there was always the 'what if'-s in every relationship.

There are light break-ups, and then there were very horrible ones. For example, the two could break up harshly, ending up in a depressed and suicidal Tsuna and an… Alcoholic and crazier-than-before Giotto who would, and could possibly turn into some kind of rapist and come after Tsuna, who probably killed himself already.

Alaude shook his head. He probably shouldn't have thought of that. But, he could at least give Giotto a chance, as much as he despised the choice, Tsuna needed someone to protect him. After all, Alaude can't be there with him forever.

And so… Alaude made a choice.

* * *

"Alaude…?" Giotto waited quietly, noticing Alaude's thinking look. He saw many facial expressions pass through Alaude's eyes, and then, Alaude grimaced and shook his head.

'No?' Giotto thought, disappointed. He had hoped Alaude would approve, even though he didn't know why Alaude was supposedly in charge of Tsuna. Wasn't it supposed his parents?

"Please Alaude! I really want to-"

"Fine."

"-and I'm a good guy! I won't do anything-wait, what?" Giotto stopped his rambling, staring at Alaude with a dumfounded face. He did not just hear…

"I said yes. Now get out." Alaude commanded, irritated and slightly upset. Giotto paused for a moment, slowly working his brain.

"Wait, yes? Yes!? YES!?" Giotto shouted in glee, wanting to jump up in down in success. Alaude gave him a chance: he could possibly go out with Tsuna!

Alaude didn't dare look behind him, not wanting to see Giotto's face anymore.

"Get out." Alaude ordered. Giotto only beamed at Alaude's back and began to skip towards the door, turning his head and asking:

"Wait, how do you know Tsuna so much?"

Alaude smirked. Oh, Giotto was in for a surprise.

"I'm his best friend."

* * *

"Alaude? Is something the matter?" Tsuna asked, concerned for his best friend's being. The brunette had exited from the doors of the school, and had walked up to Alaude's and his usual meet up place. He had seen the prefect waiting for him patiently, although a dark aura had surrounded him, making students avoid him more than usual and Tsuna worry. Alaude had a frown on his face, deep in thought. Alaude wasn't much of a thinker, preferring to speak his thoughts with actions.

"Yes, I'm alright… Just…" Alaude didn't finish his sentence, turning his head away from Tsuna.

"Worried?" Tsuna guessed correctly, judging by Alaude's facial expression. Alaude stayed silent, still considering his decision for Tsuna and Giotto.

"No, I… I'm just deciding something," Alaude quickly covered up. Tsuna looked up at Alaude, and unsure look plastered on his face.

"Alright then, if you say so…"

* * *

**_~One week later~_**

Tsuna shivered and looked around, noticing everyone else on the other side of the yard of Namimori high. It wasn't cold or anything, it felt like…

"I feel like I'm being watched…" Tsuna muttered, and hurried towards the doors to the inside of the school. Class was going to start soon, and he didn't want to be late, and get scolded by Alaude or Hibari, who might bite him to death.

Hayato and Takeshi were nowhere in sight.

'They must be already in class.' Tsuna thought, and opened the doors. He walked in, taking in the sudden warmth that enveloped his entire body. The cold feeling of being watched disappeared, and all that was left were goose bumps in Tsuna's arms. Well, this hadn't been the only day he had felt he was being watch from afar. He felt it many more times ever since a few weeks ago. And there was another weird thing, the Student Council President, Giotto, had been appearing around wherever Tsuna was at, besides the bathrooms and Alaude's and his hangouts after school. The activity mostly happened around break or lunch, and it sort of creeped out Tsuna. But then again, this might be a good thing. Because he might have had just a tiny crush on the president… Though it didn't mean anything serious!

'He probably doesn't eve know who I am…' Tsuna thought, slightly depressed but shrugged it off.

"Who'd want to go out with Dame-Tsuna anyways…"

**BRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGG **

"HIIIIIIIIIEEEE! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!"

* * *

_**~END OF HE DAY~**_

Giotto was in a very deep thought, slightly frowning and sighing exasperatedly once in a while, and this worried Asari.

"Hey, Giotto are you okay? You've been frowning like that ever since lunch. I'm afraid you might be stuck frowning like that forever." Asari slightly joked, but stopped when Giotto didn't respond.

"Giotto? Hey Giotto?" Asari waved his hand on front of the blonde's face.

"Oi! Giotto!"

NO response.

* * *

_**~Giotto's Mindscape~**_

_Hmmm, how am I supposed to do this? There are many ways I could introduce myself, but what if I mess up?_

_**1**__**st**__** Situation:**_

Giotto walked up to Tsuna and held out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Giotto." Tsuna gave him a weird look and took the hand slowly.

"I-I'm Tsuna…" Tsuna introduced. Giotto smiled at the cuteness of the brunet and couldn't help but steal a quick kiss from him. Tsuna's lips were very soft, and Giotto couldn't get enough of it!

Tsuna blushed profusely, and shook his head. Who was this guy!?

"A-Alaude!" Tsuna called out. Alaude appeared after a few moments, hand-cuffs in… Well, his hands.

"What's wrong?" Alaude asked, looking at Giotto with a glare.

"He… He…" Tsuna started, still blushing. But Alaude didn't need to know anymore.

He started towards Giotto, a dark look on his face.

"I'll arrest you."

* * *

_Crap, no, that won't work, that'll just make it even worse. Hmm, let's see…_

_**2**__**nd**__** Situation:**_

"Hi! I'm Giotto! It's nice to meet you!" Giotto introduced, getting close to Tsuna's face. Tsuna jerked back suddenly, a slight blush on his face.

"H-hi…" Tsuna muttered, and slowly back off.

"You wanna be friends with me?" Giotto asked, slowly approaching the very freaked out Tsuna, who was slightly panicking.

"U-um, n-no thanks, I-I'll be going now." Tsuna said quickly and turned around to run, but was stopped when Giotto wrapped his arms around the brunet's waist, and whispered seductively in his ear:

"Let's have some fun."

And with that, Tsuna was dragged off by Giotto.

Later on, Giotto was arrested by Alaude for harming his _'precious'_ Tsunayoshi.

* * *

_What the hell? Why the fuck would I do that! That's the worse idea I've ever had! Think Giotto! There has to be some way…_

_**3**__**rd**__** Situation:**_

"Hi, I'm Giotto. It's nice to meet you! So, do you want to hang out? Let's go to your house! C'mon, Alaude won't notice." Giotto introduced and persuaded the brunet, who was standing there with a dumbfounded look.

"E-eh?" Tsuna stuttered out, noticing Giotto's hand creep towards his. He jerked it back and yelled:

"Get away from me you creep!"

"W-wait! We can work this out!" Giotto grabbed Tsuna's wrist and harshly pulled, making Tsuna wince.

He punched the blonde creepy president in the face and ran off, calling for Alaude.

And in the end, Giotto was arrested by Alaude for assaulting Tsuna.

* * *

_SHIT! WHY!? Why the hell does it always end with me being arrested? This is dumb! I can't think of anything! Stupid goddamn mind, why can't you work properly when I'm in a crisis like this? I'm better off without-_

"GIOTTO!"

* * *

_**~Out of Giotto's Mindscape~**_

Giotto snapped out of it and looked at Asari.

"Wha-"

"HIIE!" A shout came from in front of him and he felt a forced bump into him and a 'thump' was audible when the object hit the ground. Giotto looked down and saw the brunet of his dreams on the ground, struggling to get up.

"O-oh! I'm sorry!" Giotto shouted a little too loudly and slightly blushed.

He just embarrassed himself in front of his crush!

Tsuna shook his head and stood up quickly, bowing over and over again.

"N-no! It's alright! It was my fault! I wasn't watching my way…" Tsuna's voice died down when he saw who it was.

"G-giotto-senpai! Asari-senpai! Gomen!" Tsuna apologized began to bow over and over again, silently scolding himself for being too clumsy.

Giotto and Asari sweat dropped.

"No, really it's alright." Asari said. He knew Tsuna from his younger brother Takeshi, who hung out with Tsuna almost everyday.

Giotto pretended to not know who Tsuna was.

"Who are you? What's your name?" Giotto asked. Tsuna stopped bowing and looked up with a slight blush on his face. He pointed at himself cutely.

"Me? I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi! It's nice to meet you!"

* * *

So, how was that? You guys think of the ending and see it your way of how they get together and how they continue their lives! Make a Story of them yourselves!**:)**Hoped you like my oneshot!

**Read & Review!**


End file.
